youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Krueger (Remake Timeline)
Freddy Krueger is the remake version in Nightmare on Elm Street remake. In this film, he appears as a Dream Demon and a serial killer as well as a child molester that kills the now grown up children who caused his death in their nightmares, but was finally defeated by Nancy Holbrook. Unlike the original Freddy Krueger who over the course of the series developed a cheeky and dark humored personality and always cracked puns and jokes when killing his victims, this version of Krueger seems more like how Wes Craven had originally envisioned him as a darker and much more serious killer who doesn't crack a joke or pun. Appearance The remake Freddy looks almost identical to the original Freddy Krueger; wearing the same red and green sweater and hat as well as sporting the iconic glove that he uses to kill his victims. The only difference are his burns, which look much more realistic in the remake and having noticeable a noticeable hole on his cheek as well as one milky cloudy eye and one red blood shot eye. Killer File Krueger was the grounds-keeper at Badham Preschool and a child molester and he had a more personal connection with Nancy as he molested her and some of her friends and she was his favourite. Though Freddy initially appears to have been wrongly accused and seemingly looked like a friendly gardener around the children, the parents, after hearing about the abuse from their children and observing slashes on their skin and clothes consistent with his trademark glove, burn him to death rather than turn him into the police to spare their children the trauma of having to testify against him in open court. During the climax, Nancy pulls Freddy into reality and apparently kills him by severing his gloved-hand and slashing his throat with a broken paper cutter blade. However' he was still alive and kills Nancy's mother, Gwen Holbrook from the mirror reflection. Victims of the Glove *Dean Russell- Killed in Springwood Diner via infliction of honey knife slitting throat *Kris Fowles- Killed in home via glove blade slice across chest and impact of fall *Jesse Braun- Killed in Springwood Police Station Cell via puncture hole through chest *Marcus Yeon- Killed in home via head shove into computer screen *Gwen Holbrook- Killed in home via puncture wound of blades through eyes and collision with glass *Lisa Harper- Killed in her sleep by unknown causes. *Bret Tanzer- Killed in car crash from staying up too long. *The Other 5 Children- Killed by Freddy by unknown circumstances. Trivia *Jackie Earle Haley who plays Freddy, originally auditioned for the role of Glen Lantz in the original Elm Street, but lost to his friend Johnny Depp. *The remake Freddy being a child molester was something Wes Craven had wanted the original Freddy to be in the first Nightmare film, but the idea was dropped. Category:Villains Category:Horror Villains Characters Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Characters from A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) Category:Evil Genius Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Living Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Recurring Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Selfish Villains Category:Live-Action Villians Category:Child-Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Abusers Category:Immortals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:About Males